Her Past in Shadows
by raven612
Summary: A new case has memories from Abby's past resurfacing, memories she thought she had forgotten a long time ago. The team learns the truth about Abby and tries to protect her when a murderer intent on finishing what he started twenty years ago is after her.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Past in Shadows**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 1: **Scarlet Letter Part. 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the songs I use in this story nor do I own any of the NCIS characters.

**Summary: **A new case has memories from Abby's past resurfacing, memories she thought she had forgotten a long time ago. The team learns the truth about Abby and tries to protect her when a murderer intent on finishing what he started twenty years ago is after her. Chapters in songfic form. Gabby with a Tabby friendship, and I might throw in some Tiva.

**A/N: **Don't be confused by the title of the chapter, it's the name of the song I'm using that's by Halifax. That's how I will title all the chapters in this ficcy, I'll use the titles of the song that is in the chapter, I will admit, because it is hard to find songs about what might be in my chapters, that some of the songs may not fit, but if there is a song that I cannot figure out how to make it work I might just make it like background noise on a radio or something so all the chapters might not be in song-fic form. I got the idea for this story when I was driving to work and listening to a mixed CD when this song came on then my brain just started turning and this little gem was born. I hope you enjoy this, I've worked really hard on it and would love some reviews!

….

…..Prologue….

…

_Crush my bones tonight,  
So thin that they might slide under his door  
Leave my heart for the world to see_

…_._

A dark figure stood looming on the front porch, silhouetted by the glow of the street lamp. The noise of crickets chirping and frogs croaking sang in the background, the prelude to what he was about to do. He stared at the front door, wondering how he would get into the house without being detected. The rage burning through his veins had him pushing the thought from his mind. His family; his wife and children were dead, and who was to blame but the man on the other side. He knew what he had to do and so without hesitation he kicked in the door, the noise it made when crashing open was irrelevant, the occupants of the house were deaf.

_…_

_He did this to me  
He thinks he's framed, so clueless as to  
The situation he's found himself in  
Buried beneath his haunted memories_

…

The man from the porch was now standing in the entryway, and as he thought, no one had detected his intrusion. He looked to his left and saw the glow of a television coming from the doorway. He walked to the doorway and looked in. There he was, the man who had caused his own fate. The darkened silhouette smiled evilly and gripped the knife he held, the blade gleaming as it caught the glow of the television. The man and woman were still oblivious to his presence; he watched them for a few moments until a noise from the kitchen made him jump. He turned and stalked to the kitchen. There he found the other man's son, making popcorn, probably going to join his parents. The boy had his back turned and made it easy for the darkened figure to slice through his exposed neck. The boy gurgled as blood bloomed from his neck and bubbled out of his mouth, splashing onto the bowl of popcorn. His body fell limply to the floor and the salt he had held in his hand skidded to a halt as it hit the sole of the dark leather shoe. A few specks of blood splashed onto his clothes. He wiped the knife against his black jeans and went back to the living room. He stepped into the glow of the TV and smiled when both occupants finally noticed him.

…

_So cough cough cough it up  
Have you lost your breath, or maybe that's me  
Tearing out your lungs, tell me how it feels_

_To know this is just my dream  
And it's your, reality_

…

The woman lay on the floor, unconscious, she was knocked out when she tried to make a grab for the phone. The man was propped against the couch, a slit running from his neck to his navel. The dark figure from the porch pried open the man's chest cavity and exposed his lungs, the sliver of life still trying to cling to the man had him coughing up blood. The dark figure sawed through the exposed lungs and a final breath escaped through blood tinted lips. He smiled as he was satisfied with his deed, but he was not finished yet, he had one more to kill, then his payback would be complete. It was all the other man's fault, if he had not been the cause for his family's death, then he would not be dead. He had brought it upon himself and the moment the dark figure had dreamed of for so long had come to be a reality.

…

_A scream pulls me, in the direction of my living room  
A body laying on the floor, looking at me with a blank blank stare  
On his face_

…

A teenage girl sat in her room, completely unaware of what was happening right below her. Around her were scattered CD booklets as she was making a collage for her wall. She had just finished going through her latest junked car photos when she decided to make a new poster for her wall. Her CD, The Grateful Dead was softly playing in her headphones, she could've had it cranked, that was the joys of having deaf parents, but she had only wanted some soft background noise while she worked, which would go down as a first for her. She was just about to paste some lyrics to her poster board when a high pitched scream jostled her from her project. She ran from her bedroom door and through the hallway to the landing at the top of the stairs. She heard a maniacal laugh and she stopped in her tracks. She crouched down and looked through the railing. She saw her father, torn apart still sitting in his usual spot on the couch; her hand flew to her mouth to silence the scream that was promising to rise up from the pit of her stomach. Her eyes took in the sight of his body then drifted to the still form of her mother lying on the floor. Her mom's head was lolled back and her glassed over eyes are staring right up at her. The teen let her tears cascade from her eyes and they splattered against the wooden floor beneath her. A puddle of blood flowed from both bodies, but a sudden thought had the girl springing to her feet and rushing to the back staircase that led into the kitchen. She hoped that her brother had not met the same fate as their parents. She rounded the corner and rushed into the room so quickly that she skidded into the counter top. The corner of the wooden counter bit into her hip and she squeaked in pain. She lost her focus for a moment until her eyes found a river of red. She followed it as it emptied into a much larger lake and surrounding that lake was the body of her brother.

"No," she breathed and rushed to him, her little brother, dead. She knelt down, not caring about being covered in blood and cradled his head in her lap. She began to sob and her salt water tears mixed with the blood surrounding her. She smoothed his hair and kissed his forehead. She placed his head gently on the floor and stood. Her pajama pants had become soaked with blood and were sticking to her legs.

She slowly walked into the living room, her body still shaking with sobs. Her eyes drift to the front door which is still open, the killer, in his haste, forgot to close it. She isn't sure how she knows and she isn't sure she cares, but her mind is not wondering if the murderer is still in the house. She glanced to where the body of her father was, she can't bear to look at him. She sniffs and continues toward her mother. Her mother had been stabbed, numerous times and her clothes stained with blood. The teen knelt down and brushed some hair away from her mom's face and closes her mom's eyes. She lifted her mother's arm and slipped under it and lay down next to her. She placed her mom's arm around her as she beganto cry herself to sleep.

…_  
Does this seem familiar, Does this seem familiar?_

So cough cough cough it up  
Have you lost your breath, or maybe that's me  
Tearing out your lungs, so tell me how it feels  
To know that this is just my dream  
And it's your, reality

…

**A/N: **So how do you like it? P.S. I do realize that in the song instead of her being in the line with the stanza about the body lying on the floor it says his, but that's alright. Anyways let me know how I did! I had to make it particularly gory in order to make sense in a chapter further into the story!


	2. Singin in the Rain

**Her Past in Shadows**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 2: **Singin in the Rain

**Disclaimer: **As usual I do not own the song or NCIS!

**A/N: **Well here it is ladies and gentlemen, chapter two, go on and read now and review. I appreciate all your reviews from the first chapter, very niice! Leave me another when you finish reading this chapter! Heh, I hope you like this chapter. I couldn't really find a good song that I wanted so I decided to use this one. I know this chapter is short and kind of funky, but I like it hehe. Also, wow, I have been away from for a VERY long time!

…

_Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo..._

…

The incessant beeping of Abby's alarm clock pulled her out of an amusing dream. She hit the snooze button and flipped over onto her back and threw her arm over her eyes. A shaft of light from her blinds hit her directly on her face; she rolled away from it with a groan. The sudden crack of thunder made her jump and sit up.

"What the…" she trailed and flipped the covers from her body and she walked to her bedroom window. She was greeted with the sight of a torrential down pour. She smiled widely then went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

She emerged from the shower in a perfume of steam. She dried her hair and looked in the mirror while she pulled her midnight black hair into two identical pigtails. She then carefully applied her makeup, smiled at herself, and went to her bedroom to pick out her outfit for the day. She stared at her reflection in the floor length mirror hanging on her wall. She was in a black dress, the skirt portion puffing out at her knees and a pair of black rain boots with tiny pink hearts on her feet. Over her ensemble was an all black rain coat. She smiled, grabbed her car keys and umbrella, and started for work.

…

_I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feelin'  
I'm happy again  
I'm laughing at clouds  
So dark up above_

…

"A boyish notion of false emotion. These words are spoken, despite my love. A fool's devotion was set in motion. My eyes are open now." Abby sang along to The Birthday Massacre as it pounded through her speakers, but just as she emotionally smacked her hand against her steering wheel her hearse puttered and died. "Aw man…" she trailed as she pushed her door open and stepped out into the cold rain. Her hood was smoking, and she knew well enough not to attempt to open it. She looked down the street, she was only a few blocks away from the NCIS building, she figured she could walk and come for her hearse as soon as the rain let up.

She leaned through her open door and grabbed her umbrella; she pushed it open and looked up to the gray clouds rolling across the sky. She smiled into the rain and began walking towards work.

…

_The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love  
Let the stormy clouds chase  
Everyone from the place  
Come on with the rain  
I've a smile on my face  
I walk down the lane  
With a happy refrain  
Just singin',  
Singin' in the rain_

…

"It's a glass cage so I can't pretend. You hide beneath the physical. I see it coming but I can't defend. You cut so deep, my belief is gone." Abby continued to sing the song she was listening to, and once the words failed her she just decided to hum as she walked.

She didn't notice until just two blocks from the building that not another soul was walking down the sidewalk. She smiled wide and went on walking, enjoying the rain and the feeling that she was alone in the world. She kicked her booted foot through a puddle and giggled as the cool water sprayed at her bare calves.

…

_Dancin' in the rain  
Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah  
Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah  
I'm happy again!  
I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain!_

I'm dancin' and singin' in the rain...

…

A silly idea suddenly wormed its way into her head and she began to skip down the sidewalk. She did a few twirls and jumped into more puddles. She was completely soaked, but she didn't seem to notice. The rain pelted against her umbrella as she twirled it above her head. She shook her head and her pig tails whipped against her face.

"Ow," she groaned and rubbed her cheek. She had half a block to go so she settled down and walked into the main gate, flashed her I.D. to the guard who gave her a quizzical look. "My car broke down a few blocks away so I walked," she shrugged and shoved her I.D. back into her purse as she entered the NCIS grounds.

…

**A/N: **Sorry this one is so short, but the next one will be a bit longer. I hope you guys liked this chapter, let me know! Also, the next chapter will be one with a song playing in the background, it won't necessarily be relevant to the chapter, but it might. I'm just not sure I could find a song to go along with what I want to go down in the next chapter so I'm going to have some background noise. Review!


	3. Knives and Pens

**Her Past in Shadows**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 3: **Knives and Pens

**A/N: **Third chapter already! Hope this chapter goes over well, getting the storyline established now and the story promises to become much more exciting from here on out! Though, as I go, I find songs hard to find that go with chapters so I may or may not have some chapters not in songfic form, most likely some chapters will not be in songfic form, we shall see, but go on and read now!

….

_Alone at last, we can sit and fight.  
And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,  
But stay right here we can change our plight.  
We're storming through this despite what's right._

…_._

The words pounded out of Abby's speakers as Gibbs walked in holding a folder; he dropped it on her table and covered his ears. "ABBY!" he yelled trying to get her attention as she bopped on her computer chair going over some data. "ABBY!" he screamed again and went to stand next to her. She jumped when she noticed him and quickly turned down her music.

"Something new?" he asked noticing that the music pumping through her computer was different from what she usually listened to.

Abby's face lit up, "Actually, yeah Gibbs, it's a new band my friend Savannah is having me check out, they're alright if you're into punk and alternative stuff, not really my genre's. Did you bring me something?"

Gibbs grinned and put her Caf-Pow! next to her arm, Abby took it with both hands and slurped noisily as she watched him turn and pick up the folder he had when he entered her lab, "And I've got this for you, photos from a surveillance cam of our suspect, they're blurry, I need them cleaned and an ID on him, you have an hour."

Abby nearly spit her precious Caf-Pow! out when he gave her that time limit, "What? Are you crazy? These photos are so fuzzy it'll take at least a half hour to get them cleared up and then who knows how long they'll run through the program before we get a match, Giiiibbbs an hour is too short."

Gibbs cocked his brow at her, "You can have McGee help you, but I want it done in an hour, we're bringing him in today Abbs, we're not going to have another Marine wife killed by this man."

Abby furrowed her brows at him and sucked on her drink, "Fine, send in Timmy," she frowned and scanned the photos into her computer.

Gibbs smirked, happy that he won, went up to her and gave her a kiss on her temple, "That's my girl."

Abby couldn't help the smile the spread across her face and was almost sad when she heard her lab doors closing. She double checked to make sure he was absolutely gone before she cranked her music back up.

….

_One final fight, for this tonight.  
Woah...  
With knives and pens we made our plight._

_Lay your heart down the ends in sight.  
Conscience begs for you to do what's right.  
Everyday it's still the same dull knife,  
Stab it through and justify your pride._

…

McGee was greeted with the same loud music that Gibbs was greeted with mere moments ago. He plugged his ears as he walked into the pounding beats. Abby had her back to him and was tapping her foot as she cleared up the best photos with their suspect's face.

"ABBY!" McGee shouted as he came up close behind her.

Abby jumped and spun towards him, she gripped her Caf-Pow!, almost ready to fling it in his face; she had forgotten he was coming to help her. She clicked her mouse and lowered the volume to her music once again.

McGee took a step back, "Whoa, Gibbs sent me down, you okay?"

Abby smiled and set her drink down, "I'm fine, you just scared me, I'm almost done getting some shots cleared up to run through the program; how is the rest of the case going?"

"Uhm well, it's going, we've hit a lot of road blocks, if this doesn't work then Gibbs might be forced to have some agents go undercover, this guy is really crafty."

Abby set her jaw and looked very serious, "Don't worry Timmy, we'll ID him in just a few minutes and then you guys can go and catch him!"

McGee grinned, though he loved her positive attitude, McGee wasn't sure if they'd ID the man whom they suspected was killing off Marine and Naval wives, he has already escaped Gibbs and his team for the past two weeks, proving to always be at least one step ahead of them all the way, "I hope we ID him today, so far all the other photos have been useless and he hasn't left one single print."

Abby sipped her drink, then looked up after clearing up a pretty clear shot of the suspects face and began running it through their facial recognition program, "I think we have a good one here, I feel very good about this one Timmy," she smiled and tapped a few buttons bringing the volume of her music up a few levels.

…

_One final fight, for this tonight.  
Woah...  
With knives and pens we made our plight.  
Woah...  
And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
We tried out best... Turn out the light,  
Turn out the light._

…

McGee was flipping through a magazine Abby had laying on her table while Abby herself worked on some side projects, trying to get caught up with the melee of work that had poured in over the past few weeks. She hardly noticed McGee was still with her until Tony walked in.

"Find anything?" he asked as he stepped up to McGee.

Abby grinned, happy to see her best friend, "Tony, I haven't seen you in hours," she lunged at him and hugged him tightly.

"Well, nice to see you too Abbs, but I'd like to breath now," he coughed and eased out of her grip.

Abby stepped back, still smiling, "Did you come to see if we have a match?"

"I did, so…whatchya got for me Abbs?" he asked using his best Gibbs impression, but then his face grew serious and the back of his head began to tingle, he hunched his shoulders, waiting for the slap that was coming to him.

"He's not here, Tony," Abby reported in an equally surprised tone, "weird," she muttered.

"Very weird," McGee agreed rising from his chair and going to look cautiously around the corner into the hall to see if their boss was coming.

Tony shivered, "So, got a match yet?"

Abby was still stunned that Gibbs hadn't shown up when Tony made his earlier comment, she was about to tell him no when her computer beeped signaling a match, but she didn't go to it right away, she turned to see if Gibbs was coming, McGee looked to her and shrugged his shoulders, "Very weird…" she commented before going to her computer.

"He should be here, why isn't he here?" Tony was anxious; sure that Gibbs would stride in momentarily.

"Maybe he went to get a coffee?" McGee suggested from his post by the entrance.

"No, Gibbs always knows when to show up so he should be here right now," Abby said, her match forgotten for the moment.

"His gut never lies, never leads him astray…what is wrong?" Tony scratched his head and looked almost like a lost child.

Abby took out her phone and hit her number two speed dial, she pressed her phone to her ear and tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Gibbs to answer.

"_Get something Abbs?"_

"Gibbs! You're okay!"

"_Yeah, what do you have?"_

"Where are you?"

"_The bullpen,why, is everything okay?"_

"I don't know, are you okay?"

"_I'm fine, did you find something or not?"_

"I did and that's why I'm worried. You're always here when I get a match but you're not down here right now and so I got worried. Your gut always brings you here just a second before I get my matches, but you weren't here when I got an ID on our suspect…" Abby continued with her rant but Gibbs cut her off.

"_I'm on my way."_

Abby stared at her silent phone in shock, "What is wrong with his gut?"

Tony and McGee looked a little worried, "Maybe it was distracted? I saw a red head come in before I came to check on you two lab rats."

McGee nodded, "Oh yeah, Kristy, she's the new mail woman…for some reason she decided on a route that goes through the bullpen, you think she knows Gibbs likes red heads?"

"She might," Gibbs answered as he came up behind McGee and slapped him on the back of his head.

McGee jumped more so from surprise than from pain.

Abby narrowed her eyes at Gibbs, "Gibbs, you're not going after another one, are you?" Abby tried to hide her jealousy with a fake smile, but she could feel the corners of her mouth start to fall into a frown.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her in return as he came up next to her, "We here to talk about my private life?"

Abby continued to stare at him, jealousy and annoyance evident in her expression.

"No boss, Abby and McGee got a match to our suspect," Tony stepped in as he sensed the discomfort emanating off of Abby, he looked around the duo to the screen with the name of their suspect flashing on it, "James Connoway."

"What?" Gibbs snapped breaking off the staring contest with Abby.

Tony pointed to the screen, "Our suspect, his name is James Connoway."

Gibbs turned to the screen to see for himself, "Let's go get him."

McGee had already gone to the bullpen after learning the suspects name so that he could pull up the guy's file and be ready to read it off when Tony and Gibbs came back. Abby was still annoyed and so kept standing still, waiting for Gibbs to say something.

"Good job Abbs," Gibbs said and bent to kiss her temple, but Abby pulled away. Gibbs let out a sigh and left the lab, Tony on his heels; Tony did throw an apologetic look over his shoulder as he left the lab.

"New mail woman, eh?" Abby turned to her computer and pulled up the data NCIS had on Kristy.

…

_One final fight, for this tonight.  
Woah...  
With knives and pens we made our plight.  
Woah...  
And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
We tried out best... Turn out the light,  
Turn out the light._

…

The last chorus of the song pumped out of Abby's speakers, but she didn't notice when the song began once more. She had gone through previous evidence from the case, her jealousy at the other woman forgotten for the moment, to help link the man to the murders. Other than the fact that they had surveillance footage showing him just outside the base every time the murders were committed wasn't enough to hold him for long. Abby was just beginning to get frustrated when her phone rang; she looked at the ID and noticed it was Tony.

"Hey Tony, what's up?"

"_Hey Abbs, just calling to see if you wanted to join us for a drink tonight?"_

"Does that mean you got the right guy?"

Tony chuckled before he answered,_ "Yeah, even though he was a crafty sucker, he wasn't very brave, the minute we slapped the cuffs on him he was confessing."_

Abby frowned as she closed up the folders she had open, "That seems a little too easy."

"_We've got a written statement from him already, Ziva and McGeek are taking care of the rest, so you in for the drink?"_

Abby smiled and arched her back, working the kinks from it as she switched off her computer, "Sure Tony, meet you in a minute."

Tony grinned as he flipped his phone shut.

Abby was happy that the day was over and that she was going to be joining some friends for a well deserved drink. Though it was a Tuesday night, she knew they wouldn't stay out long. She put her rain coat over her arm and hooked her umbrella to her elbow and exited her lab, deciding to go and see how the agents were doing with closing up the case for the day. Abby met Ducky at the elevator.

"Ducky, are you going to join us for a drink?"

Ducky grinned and stepped into the elevator with her, "I'm afraid not Abigail, I don't much care for bars and what they hold inside of them, too smoky, I prefer the comforts of one's own home."

Abby frowned, "Come on Ducky, you have to come out with us at least once," she pleaded.

Ducky chuckled at her, "I shall join you when the next occasion arises, but tonight I am afraid my services are needed elsewhere. The county coroner called and it seems he's called in an old favor."

Abby smiled and hugged him as the elevator dinged on the parking garage level, then she smacked her head as soon as the doors closed, she had completely forgotten that her hearse broke down just a few blocks away. When the doors opened to the bullpen she ran out and up to Gibbs' desk.

"Gibbs, I have an emergency," she chewed her lower lip as she waited for him to address her.

Gibbs slapped his file onto his desk and looked up at her, "What's wrong Abbs?" he rose from his chair.

"It's my car Gibbs; it broke down this morning a few blocks away from work. Can you help me fix it?" she looked pleadingly at him.

Gibbs sighed and grabbed his coat, "I'll take a look. Did you walk here?"

Abby smiled, "Yes, and it was fun to be out in the rain this morning."

Gibbs looked skeptical for a moment, but soon a small smile was pulling at his lips. Abby smiled in response and linked her arm in his and pulled him towards the elevator door, "Meet you at the usual spot," she called over her shoulder to Ziva, McGee, and Tony.

They all smiled and nodded, jealous that they had to finish up paperwork before they could leave.

…..

"Mind telling me about your attitude earlier?" Gibbs asked as they set out towards Abby's Hearse. He had offered to drive them, but Abby insisted on walking, though it was no longer raining.

Abby chewed her lower lip, she had hoped he wouldn't bring that up, "What are you talking about?" she tried to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb."

Abby sighed; she wasn't sure how she was going to answer the question without giving away her true feelings, "Sorry, I guess I was just worried that you didn't show up to the lab like you usually do when I get something."

Gibbs didn't really buy her answer, "Is that all?" he was hoping she would say she was jealous of the possibility that he might like another woman, though it wasn't true, but if she admitted it to him then he would know a little about how she felt towards him.

"Well I guess so, I mean your gut always leads you to my lab or Ducky in autopsy whenever we find anything and when you didn't show up today I got worried, but then you ended up being fine…what were you doing, Gibbs?"

Gibbs gave her a stare, "I was going over the phone records of the dead wives, trying to find something that would link them all to one another, but I found nothing."

"Oh," Abby felt slightly sheepish, but perked up when she saw her car still on the side of the road, "there she is Gibbs, please say you can fix her."

Gibbs rolled up his sleeves and opened her hood, nothing looked out of the ordinary, "Try to start it," he called to her.

Abby saluted him and slid into the driver's seat. The engine puttered a few times before it actually turned over and her car started. Gibbs slammed the hood down and went to her window. "Gibbs you're a miracle worker."

"I didn't do anything, I think your engine was overheated, it just needed to cool down."

Abby jumped out of her seat and hugged him tightly, if she hadn't been distracted by the rain earlier she may have figured out that her engine was overheated. "Need a lift Gibbs?" she asked and raised a brow in a seeming condescending manner.

Gibbs smirked, "Sure," happy that Abby seemed to be back to normal; Gibbs slid into the passenger's seat and allowed Abby to drive him back to NCIS for his car.

"Will you come out tonight?" Abby called as Gibbs started towards his car.

"Maybe," he called back over his shoulder.

Abby frowned, _"Please?"_ she signed.

_"We'll see,"_ Gibbs signed back and got into his car.

Abby smiled and waved as she drove away.

Both were unaware of the man a few rows away, watching them. The stranger got into his own car and followed Abby to her apartment. He parked in the vacant lot across the street and waited for her to exit her building again.

"I finally found you," he whispered to himself and glanced to the pistol lying on the seat next to him, a slow sadistic smile spread across his face.

**A/N: **So what did you think? I set it up a little for the chapters that will be coming, but I'm forcing myself to take it slow with this story because I tend to jump right into the conflict then jump right back out, but I'm going to make this one proper, lol. Anyways, please review and let me know how you liked this chapter, myself, I'm not too sure how I feel about it, I mean I like it, but it feels odd to me, like maybe there's some OOCness, I don't know though so you tell me, please!


End file.
